


失策

by intomoment



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intomoment/pseuds/intomoment
Summary: 王晰单方面一见钟情并把不听话的学生日乖的故事。
Relationships: 王晰/周深 - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	失策

高三A班换了个叫王晰的班主任。  
模子年轻又高挑，常穿的白色衬衫固定不变地解开最上一颗纽扣，自打新官上任，周深已经不下五次在他们班上听见女生讨论了，手舞足蹈间不时夹带着几声嘻嘻哈哈的笑声。  
他倒是早就见过一面的，前天他翻学校后门的矮围墙逃课，碰巧被撞见个正着。他屡教不改被公开处刑了无数次，早见怪不怪了，又是他没见过的新面孔，他想也没想，头也没回地就逃了，那人拾起他匆匆遗落的学生证，似乎还在身后笑了一声，  
“周深是吧，明天下午来班主任办公室找我要你的学生证。”  
昨天没有王晰的课，今天算他初来乍到第一节课，还在最后一节。周深想着不要学生证算了，那也就是个摆设，再不然等教务处开门就去补办一张，二者对他来说都没差，况且王晰都还没找他麻烦呢，他着什么急。  
待到最后一节课，周深才有了一个正式的机会好好观察这位亲爱的班主任，名副其实，王晰确实生得一副好模样，冷面薄唇，长腿窄腰，就是凌乱的黑发显得不那么像个正人君子，反添了几分邪气。  
周深看得入神了，下课铃一响倒被小小地吓了一跳，还没喊下课，他忽然感受到王晰投射在他身上的目光，他疑惑地眨了眨眼，只见讲台上的人悠悠开口，  
“周深同学下课来我办公室一下， 其他人可以走了。”  
他莫名地有些不安，王晰双手交叉，虚虚横在下巴底下，盯了他好一会才说话，“还知道你要来干嘛吗？”  
“知道，拿学生证。”  
他不知道王晰是真没听清还是假没听清，他明明离他不远，视线里王晰伸出两根白玉般手指朝他勾了勾，“过来点，你说的我没听清。”  
他更不知道的是脚底那块不平的水泥地面，到底是不是故意与他作对，还是谁的期望。在他按王晰说的照做时，一个趔趄左脚悬空，逼得他向王晰怀里扑。  
完了。  
头顶传来一阵酥酥麻麻的低音频率，“就这么迫不及待要投怀送抱了...”  
周深一时半会不知说什么才好，他此时半坐在王晰腿上，姿势实在是有些危险，王晰呼吸间的暖湿气流喷洒在他耳边，他不敢抬头，他猜想自己一定是整张脸都红透了。  
“那个...不是那样...”辩解地苍白又无力。  
王晰轻轻笑出了声。  
“那是这样吗？”  
接着他就感觉到耳边的暖湿气流更暖更湿了，王晰伸出舌尖缓缓地，柔柔地，一点一点地在他的耳廓描摹着形状。周深羞地把头往下埋，王晰摸到他的下巴，强迫抬高和他对视，也不管不顾他波涛汹涌的心理活动，就吻上他的嘴唇。  
王晰吻得凶了，在他的嘴里搅动风云，津液交缠间王晰已经解开他上衣的几粒纽扣，他晕晕乎乎的，身体就软了大半，残存的一小半理智还促使着他阻挠王晰的动作，但此刻这都成了欲拒还迎的一点小情趣了。  
刚离开王晰的唇齿，周深还没来得及喘上一口气，王晰就覆上他胸前已然站立的乳头，吮吸出啧啧的水声，手里搔刮着另一边乳头，像把弄一颗娇艳欲滴的红樱桃，揉捏、拉扯到近乎变形。  
周深情不自禁泄出一声呻吟，意识到以后心里暗骂自己太没用了，他周深可是立志要做校霸的人，怎么可以随随便便就被人上了，他颤巍巍地想站起来，不料王晰比他先一步起来，两三下褪下他的裤子，半笑不笑的，好像识破了他不加掩饰的动机，  
“你硬了。”  
如此肯定，如此胜券在握，蒸腾起来的欲望被冷冷地曝光，周深窘迫地移开眼，王晰便半蹲下用手握住他挺立的阴茎，大拇指覆着在顶端小孔上缓慢揉搓，薄薄的一层茧随着手指的上下动作变成最好的催情剂。周深一动也不敢动，他怕自己忍不住叫出声，那样他才是真的完蛋了。  
“看着我。”  
还没等周深回过神来，愣愣地低头去看，王晰已张嘴含了他半根，不由分说就舔舐吞吐起来，王晰一头乱发被薄汗濡湿，乱上加乱，平添几分暧昧，殷红的唇瓣和阴茎上的青色血管形成强烈反差。周深受不了这么巨大的刺激，憋不住的喘息克制而隐忍，  
“哈...嗯啊——别...”  
王晰爱惨了周深纯情又春情的声儿，加快了口中抽送的动作，周深双手不知不觉地抓住了王晰的头发，把胯下的东西往前送，  
“嗯...嗯啊...啊哈......”  
情难自禁之下，随着王晰加大了抽送力度，周深一个释放，感觉一股热流喷射出来，身体里的种子尽数交代在了王晰嘴里。  
“哈...”周深脑中发白，喝彻夜的酒断片不过就是这样了，在他还没搞清楚现在是什么情况的时候，王晰已经把他抱到了教师专用的皮质座椅上，分开他的双腿，架在椅子两旁的扶手上，轻柔地亲了一下他的大腿内侧，手指在穴口处缓缓打转，再探进一根食指，周深自然感觉到未经开发的地方有异物入侵，身体的本能让他呜咽出声，“不要...出去...”  
“乖，深深是不是要听老师的话？”带有魅惑性的嗓音沉沉地在耳边回荡，  
周深一时被蛊惑得分不清东南西北，含糊不清地嗯了两声，王晰像是得了逞的坏小孩，嘴角扬起一个抹了蜜糖的笑容，一下子加了两根手指。  
“不要了...老师...痛...”周深哪里沦落到过这番田地，未被踏足的新鲜土地任谁都想来落个脚印，里面滚烫着，他一副任君采摘的样子，王晰再一次心跳加速扑通扑通跳个不停。  
异物侵入的痛感会被慢慢涌上的情欲替代，况且周深本身就是个尤物，当他细细碎碎的呻吟声从嘴里漏出来，王晰就再也把控不住了。  
“啊！哈啊...嗯啊啊啊...等一下...”  
王晰解放出早就肿大不堪的性器，一个挺身就没入潮湿紧致的穴口，一句话也没说就开始快速抽插起来。王晰的尺寸实在是太大了，他的双腿不自觉地攀上他的腰，内里每一寸肌肤被碾压的爽快让他不由得尖叫出声，  
“啊啊啊！不...嗯啊老师...好快...不要...”  
周深真是悔的肠子都青了，不仅学生证没要回来，还把自己送上门给人饱餐一顿，王晰这个骗子，他一面心里说着王晰的坏话，一面又止不住那该死的快感，  
“我硬不硬？”  
周深憋着一股闷气，装作没听见，下面带来的极致快感又让他暴露了自己，“哈啊啊...嗯啊——”  
王晰没听见回答，狠狠地用劲顶弄了两下，“说话。”  
“啊啊！呜啊嗯嗯...啊！”周深被那两下顶得天灵盖都要升天，身后的速度不减反增，他一下就腿软了，“硬...老师好硬...”  
王晰终于心满意足，抽出依旧挺拔的性器，猛地把一摊烂泥的周深翻了个身，让他的臀部对着自己，  
“啪啪——”王晰伸手在两瓣白嫩的臀瓣上落下两个微红的巴掌印，“深深，屁股翘高点。”  
周深觉得羞耻得要命，他感觉到腿间有液体在不断往下滑，想做个缩头乌龟把身体往下埋，反倒把屁股往王晰垮间送，王晰也不含糊，双手捏住臀肉往外一掰就开始极速抽插，嘴里还不时冒着些荤话，  
“我操你爽不爽？”  
“真欠操。”  
王晰嘴上玩着花把戏，引诱得周深不得不求他操，“啊啊啊！呜呜啊嗯...老师...啊啊！哈嗯！”  
“还叫老师？”王晰吻了吻周深背后的蝴蝶骨，“老师可不会把学生操得嗷嗷乱叫。”  
周深要委屈死了，呜呜呜地吐不出个完整的句子，眼角还残留着未干的生理盐水，看起来楚楚可怜招人怜爱。  
王晰几个深顶，周深瞪大了眼睛，尖叫声提高了好几个分贝，断断续续地，带着小野猫的勾人尾音，“王晰啊嗯...啊啊啊啊！你是个...哈...坏蛋...呜啊啊啊——”  
周深的下面夹得他紧，他不想再折磨他，又顶弄了几下就射了出来，王晰轻喘了几口气，柔和了下来，小心地亲吻周深的眼睛，缓慢开口，“你还记不记得去年金门广场晚上的烟花庆典？那天晚上大屏幕突然出故障灭了，喧哗的人群中抱怨声此起彼伏，微弱的手机光线里就你一个人抬头看天。”  
“我才发现那天晚上有数不完的星星。”  
“后来一下子大屏幕又亮了，无尽的烟花飞上夜空，把你的脸映照得五彩斑斓。”  
“我那时候就记住你了。周深。”


End file.
